Carters Star Child
by wonderwoman1970
Summary: Izabel Carter Cortez knew what it was like to be different, for she was the product of an experiment by the rogue Asgard Loki. Izabel didn't know exactly where she came from or who her parents were, but she knew they were part of the Stargate program. While Col.Samantha Carter had a recurring dream of having a child and it being taken away. Was she losing her mind?
1. Chapter 1

Carters Star Child

Chapter One (Revised)

Looking For You

"Loki how could you do this again to our friends, it is unacceptable." said Thor agitated.

"Yes Commander Thor, I am sorry, but Freya and I found a unique pattern this time that we just could not resist."

"Loki that is still not a good excuse!" Thor was worried now to face his friends O'Neill and Carter.

Loki continued to explain. "You have to see Commander what we have been able to do this time with all our research. We were able to produce untainted DNA from each of our subjects. We concentrated on specific cells that we filtered and were able to keep the strongest parts. Then when it came to procuring our specimens we did so unobserved while in their sleep. We extracted Teyla Emmagans egg and used it as a shell to hold these cells."

Freya took over this part of the explanation with quit a bit of excitement that an Asgard can portray. "We took Teylas egg and placed it within Lt. Col. Carter uterus while in stasis here in our ship, where we then injected Col. Carters own cells into the egg while in its cell division as well as fertilizing it with Col. Shepperds sperm in vitro. It was astronomical how the mutation occurred. At no time did we see any physical rejection from Col. Carters body while the egg attached to her uterus." Loki as if in a daze admits, "Col. Carter has always been my prime choice for a specimen her appearance is pleasing to the eye, and her naquadah marker is so strong we could not pass this opportunity." and if it was possible to notice a rouge smirk, Loki would have had one.

"Loki what have you actually created. I am now very worried that I will not be able to accept this specimen and it may have to be destroyed." threatened Thor.

"No! You would be destroying a master piece Commander Thor! A true star this daughter of the Tauri Carter is. You must see for yourself." Loki was about to go loco, if he couldn't convince Thor is meeting Izabel.

Thor was standing before the panel watching a blinking light. "Where is she Loki. I have picked up on an odd beacon somewhere on earth called Toronto. Is that hers?"

"Yes. Freya and I have been able to keep a cloak mechanism on her where no one could find her, even you till now. We believe she is ready to be put to the test, but she must connect with those who help make her to fully complete her training."

"Commander Thor she needs to bond with her natural parents, especially the female." Freya seemed sadden as if she were giving up her only child, but she is an alien an Asgard and they don't feel feelings.

"Loki you have put us all in a very bad situation again with our allies. They are not going to take this well. Let me bring her here to see this master piece you are talking about." The more Thor thought about this the more skeptical he became. He'd have to see this master piece of Loki's.

Thor locates Izabel and beams her up.

Taken by surprise, Izabel starts to ramp, "Of all the times to take me Loki, I thought you said you'd give me fair warning when you'd beam up "Scotty" like before giving the seniors heart attacks. You're lucky those are the ones who have poor memory." As if water was thrown over her Izabel in a more subdued voice turns and realizes who she is speaking to. " Oh you're not Father Loki. I apologize for my outburst sir. You must be Commander Thor, sir?"

Thor stood there blinking and as if stun. This made Izabel nervous. "Sir are you ok?" She looks towards Loki for help, "Loki what happened, what did I do?"

Thor recovers enough to speak,"I am sorry Carters Star Child." Finally Thor woke up out of his trans like state. Thor was if it can be said of an alein, he was surprised, just how much this young woman looked so much like his dear friend Samantha Carter. Those eyes were unmistakenably Samantha Carter. In this girl those eyes were so bright with excitement and curiosity just like those of Carters when her stupid idea worked in eliminating the replicators. In this girl these eyes shined surrounded by such a soft caramel color skin, and her hair was like the galaxy dark with silver highlights that shown like the stars flowing like the milky way down to her waist. She was petite and strong. Izabel cleared her throat as to try and get Thors attention. "Carters Star Child how many earth years are you?" and Thor was back.

"Sir why do you keep calling me by that name, my name is Izabella Carter Cortez. I am no star child I belong to no one but Loki and Freya who have cared for me till now." This was the first time Izabel ever heard of the possible connection to her name. " I am sorry Izabella Carter Cortez." Thor repeated her name as if testing the sound he made saying her name. That sounded kinda weird thought Izabel. " Please call me Izabel." As if that was the best thing Thor had heard that moment," Yes thank you that seems easier. So Izabel how many earth years are you? Loki didn't get that far yet."

"Well sir by my understanding, in earth years I am 17 but I was only created 2 years ago according to Loki and Freya. They placed me in stasis after my birth to advance my years. While in stasis they would take me out and train me. They also taught me many things from my origins, you know form those who made me. I can only hope I will not be a disappointment to them." Izabel felt just like the teen she was at that moment needing to be accepted and wanted.

Thor digested this new information and stated, "Yes Izabel it is very evident that you are so much like those used to create you. But I can not say how they will react or how you will be received, but considering these are unusual circumstances they may be willing to see you. I must contact O'Neill." Thor turns over to the panel and starts to input the coordinates to the SGC.

Izabel wonders if this O'Neill person is one of the ones who help make her. "Who is that, Thor sir?" As Thor continued to punch in the information in the ship mainframe he answers Izabel, " O'Neill is an advanced human with the ancient gene, why Loki didn't use his genes in your creation I do not know, but he is a hero to us as is your mother." As if a little bubble of hope was pop at the revelation that this O'Neill was not one of them who created her, she took a great interest at the mention that her mom was a hero.

She pushed for information. "Who is my mother sir?"

"What I can determine by Loki's experiment is that your mother is Lt. Col. Samantha Carter and you carry strong genes of the two others, but she is the one who gave you life and to whom you take after the most."

"Do you think she is looking for me?"

Thor paused and looked Izabel in those eyes so much like Carters, and almost didn't want to say this but the truth was the truth, "No, I am sorry. To her you do not exist."

Hello this is my first story for the Stargate community. I have read hundreds of fanfiction stories and have finally taken a leap of faith in writing my own. There is something about the characters I chose in particular in the creation of Izabel of which I hope to do justice as I tell her story. Would love any feed back. Thank you again for the honor of being read. I just revised it at the kind suggestion of beta Kelly Riker, hope its better.


	2. Chapter 2

Carters Star Child

Chapter 2

Surprise It's A Girl

Previously: Chapter 1 Looking For You

She pushed for information. "Who is my mother sir?"

"What I can determine by Loki's experiments is that your mother is Lt. Col. Samantha Carter and you carry strong genes of the two others, but she is the one who gave you life and to whom you take after the most." explained Thor.

"Do you think she is looking for me?"

Thor paused and looked Izabel in those eyes so much like Carters, and almost didn't want to say this but the truth was the truth, "No, I am sorry. To her you do not exist."

Chapter 2 Surprise It's A Girl

While sitting in her lab Samantha Carter felt off. Like something wasn't right. She had been feeling like that for some time now and couldn't quit pin point when it started. After her father's death things just seemed ever so vague. Like a part of her wasn't complete. It was as if something had been taken from her but she can't remember what. She ached for it. Her dreams would be so disturbing; her reaching out for someone that was being taken from her arms, but she never knew who it was. Could it be flash backs of Grace the name she called the little girl on the Prometheus? No that was more in her mind. This feeling felt more physical. What is going on with me? She wondered as footsteps were heard approaching her lab, she was still in a daze.

"Knock, knock earth to Carter, come in Carter." said Gen. O'Neill now with a look of concern since he didn't even get a spark of interest from his subject. "Sam!"

"Sir!" jumped Sam in surprise and shock being caught off guard.

"What's going on Carter a whole troop of Jaffa could have walked in and taken over the base how far away you were just now. What's going on?"

"Nothing sir."

"Oh no you don't Carter that look was not about nothing. Something is up. You have been a bit distant and not all here and you haven't even technobabbled in too long, this is not normal and it's making me, Daniel and Teal'c very worried not to mention the new kids on the block, Vala and Cam." Jack didn't like this one bit and he hated the fact that even after her father's death and his trying to be there for her always, he knew he had been failing her in that department. He noticed how she had been slowly closing herself off.

"No sir everything is just fine." Sam knew that she wasn't but there was still so much left unsaid between them that in part she was losing hope in that part of her life as well. After the fishing trip to his cabin, instead of it being the start of a new chapter for them, it seemed like they got writers block. He left her to go to Washington and due to the new threats of the Ori he comes by to check in on them, but it's not the same distance makes the heart hurt more than grow fonder, in her opinion.

"Alright, where is the real Sam Carter. I no longer believe your our Carter."

"What?! Are you serious sir? Just because I don't have anything to share your going to play that "alternate reality "card with me? Well for once I don't have anything to tell you. If it's alright with you I just haven't been feeling well ok. Geez don't I have a right to be a little off once in a while. Cuz I am human you know."

Jack felt her words like a slap in the face. He now felt like he messed up royally at not keeping his promise to her two years ago. If he really thinks back he should be able to remember when things really changed between them, and now he felt that door close in his face for sure. Carter was not herself and no one, including him even noticed what has been happening with her.

"I'm sorry Carter, I shouldn't have butted in. Just know if you want to talk I'm here for you."

"Yes, sir." Sam just felt absolutely worse now. What she really needed was for him to say to her those two words "come here" and be held in his arms where she only felt safe, loved and complete.

"General O'Neill to the gateroom!"

"Carter?" Jack didn't want to leave her like this.

"Go sir, I'm fine really."

"Sam, promise me we'll talk later."

Before she could answer, she was called to the gateroom as well.

As Jack and Sam rushed to the gateroom, Sam a little more behind Jack then normal, she really didn't know what to expect from this talk they were to continue. When they finally reached the gateroom there stood Thor and Izabel Carter Cortez. And all Sam could say was "Holy Hannah!"

"


	3. Chapter 3

Carters Star Child

Chapter 3

"Holy Hannah and other Expressions"

Disclaimer: The only character that is mine is Izabel Carter Cortez. All other mention of SG1 cast belongs to the show and other names as the story progress that are "brand names" belong to that namesake.

Previously: Chapter 2 Surprise It's A Girl

"General O'Neill to the gateroom!"

"Carter?" Jack didn't want to leave her like this.

"Go, sir, I'm fine really."

"Sam, promise me we'll talk later."

Before she could answer, she was called to the gateroom as well.

As Jack and Sam rushed to the gateroom, Sam a little more behind Jack than normal, she really didn't know what to expect from this talk they were to continue. When they finally reached the gateroom there stood Thor and Izabel Carter Cortez. And all Sam could say was "Holy Hannah!"

**Chapter 3 Holy Hannah and other Expressions**

"Well spank me cross eyed." Whispered Izabel, which made Jack gobsmack and Daniel always eloquent with words had to put his two sense, "Well this is random, dontcha think?"

Everyone was shocked speechless as they stood there starring at Izabel.

Izabel was slightly taller than Thor and very petite. She had on some combat camo pants in blue, with black combat boots, and one of her many favorite roller derby women's team t-shirt "Windy City Rollers" and an old beat up leather bomber pilot jacket that looked very familiar to Jack. Her hair was up in a ponytail just like Sam's who had decided to grow out her hair during the last two years, which made them both so much more alike. And on her wrist she wore leather bands. But what caught Sam's eye the most was the necklace she wore it was a locket she remembered her mom had and Jacob had given to her as a keepsake but she had lost it soon after his death.

"Lucy you've gots some splaining to do?" Jack says in his Ricky Ricardo impression.

"Oh sir I'm not Lucy, I'm Izabel. Izabella Carter Cortez."

"Greetings, O'Neill. I am sorry for this unexpected visit but it was imperative that I'd come for Loki has been at it again."

"Yah think?" said Sam out of her shock. "Hey that's my line Carter."

"Sorry sir."

Sam noticed Izabel was shaking as if she were going to have a seizure. Izabel was feeling a humming in her body that she never felt before. At that moment Sam felt her blood hum and knew it was Izabel's first reaction to being close to naquadah. Sam reached forward to her as Izabel looked up at her Sam so entranced with those eyes her eyes and like in her dream instead of someone being taken from her arms, this time they were being given back. Sam grabbed onto Izabel and held her close to her heart and Izabel felt the humming in Sam's heart beating, calming her down and like a tidal wave Sam was taken back to the day she gave birth to her child, and both of them were rendered unconscious.

"Medic!" yelled Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

Carters Star Child

Chapter 4

Finally In My Arms Again

Previously: Chapter 3 Holy Hannah and other Expressions

Sam noticed Izabel was shaking as if she were going to have a seizure. Izabel was feeling a humming in her body that she never felt before. At that moment Sam felt her blood hum and knew it was Izabel's first reaction to being close to naquadah. Sam reached forward to her as Izabel looked up at her Sam so entranced with those eyes her eyes and like in her dream instead of someone being taken from her arms, this time they were being given back. Sam grabbed onto Izabel and held her close to her heart and Izabel felt the humming in Sam's heart beating, calming her down and like a tidal wave Sam was taken back to the day she gave birth to her child, and both of them were rendered unconscious.

**Chapter 4 Finally In My Arms**

"Doctor Lam they just hugged and fell unconscious." Jack was really worried. "Caroline, I want the girl tested for DNA and all gene specifications stat, I don't care if the lab people are up all night but I need to know what this girl is made of, or who she is made from, you know what I mean." Said General Landry upset at this outcome. "Thor you have to debrief us right now of what you know about this girl."

"Yes General Landry. I will share the knowledge I am aware of as Loki and Freya told me. But as we know there might be some discrepancy."

"Well Thor buddy right now we don't care about Loki other than he better be punished. What we need to know is how they do this to Carter?" Jack stood outside of the infirmary with the rest of SG1 waiting to hear Thor's explanation.

"What I was told is that an egg from a female named Teyla Emmagan was taken and stripped from all the traits that Loki and Freya witness during their observation of her in her land where Atlantis is located. She carries a gene that makes her aware of the Wraith and she is telepathic in locating them."

"Oh sort of like what Sam has because of Jolinar." Commented Daniel.

"Yes Daniel Jackson it is her "protein marker", she also is quit a warrior in her fighting abilities and those were attributes that Loki wanted Izabel to have. So in separating those traits, which has been their biggest advancement in years, it took them many tries to isolate those exact genes. Once they did they found that a male also in Atlantis carried the ancient gene a John Sheppard, and they took his samples and also isolated that gene from him. Once all was taken from them during their sleep, they were ready to take Samantha Carter."

"What!? They kidnapped Carter. I'm gonna kill him." Jack was fuming. "When Thor, when did they take Carter?"

"O'Neill I am not clear when, but I believe it was not too long after the death of Jacob Carter."

At that moment Freya decided to show up and face the music. There was something they miss informed Commander Thor about and she felt it needed correcting. She wanted the best for Izabel and the truth needed to be said. "Greetings people of Earth I am Fraya. I can be of more assistance with your questions. Our commander was not aware of our dealings."

"Oh goodie now here is twiddle dee where's twiddle dum cuz I'd like to sock him right now for what you both did to Carter and this kid." Jack was ready to warp up to Thor's ship and kick some alien no good for nothing rouge Asgard in the ass.

"I can explain sir. You see once we collected the specimens from those in Atlantis, while Loki worked on beaming Dr. Carter to our lab, I switched the male specimen to yours General O'Neill, for as Loki has always favored Dr. Carter, I have favored you and have always believed you had a very strong ancient gene, even stronger than Mr. Sheppard. So I then proceeded with the preparation of placing the egg into Dr. Carter once we extracted her superior cells which was more than of the other female and with your sample I than fertilized the egg and placed it in vitro into Dr. Carter. There was no rejection, and the mutation during the cell division was excellent. She is truly a strong woman." Fraya paused for a moment before she explained the birth. "While we waited for the fetus to grow, we noticed that many times we had to sedate Dr. Carter more because she would wake up and start to panic. We placed her in a dream stasis where we had her go through her memories of her father and her friends, just to keep her mind active. Then in her final stage, she woke up because it was time for her to give birth. We tried to extract the child from her but by this time somehow Dr. Carter realized what was happening and asked to go through with the birth. I have never seen a child be born like that. Dr. Carter went through the birthing process with this calm yet determined state that when it was time to push the child out , Dr. Carter pushed, and kept her hands always on the child I cannot explain how she was able to proceed but she gave this last push and the child flowed out into her hands. Dr. Carter cleaned her mouth and that's when the child took her first breath while Dr. Carter held her. What a wale of a cry it was as if the baby knew it was also being taken away. Then Loki told me to hurry and take the child away from Dr. Carter and he then gave her a sedative and healed her and made her forget what had happened. But because of her unique blood we were not sure she would completely forget."

"You son of a ….." Jack was ready to declare war on the Asgards at this point from Freya's confession." "Hold him back Teal'c, Jack calm down Sam is okay she came back to us." Stated Gen. Landry.

"Hank, they made her go through it alone…I should have been there with her. How could they do that to us and stand here and call themselves our friends. They took our daughter from us Hank, especially from Sam's arms without giving her time to hold her close." Jack couldn't hold it anymore he broke down and started hitting the wall along the infirmary.

"So Fraya what you're saying is that you first swapped samples while Loki wasn't looking and switched Sheppard's sample for Jack's and that Sam realized she was going to give birth and agreed and you made her forget?." Daniel couldn't help to point out the obvious.

"Yes." Answered Fraya.

As the news sunk in, Dr. Lam came out and gave her report of her findings. "Sir, I have run all the test that I could to determine parentage, and it is a fact that this patient has the DNA of Col. Carter and of General O'Neill. Yet there are a few anomalies. Her EEG shows some spots like those in General O'Neill which showed it to be related to the time when he had the ancient depository downloaded into his brain. Yet in hers they seem to be actively a part of the normal function of her brain. Then she also has two protein markers, the naquadah being the more dominant trait, while the other is there but we are unfamiliar with it at this time. How they separated cells from another woman, is something that only the Asgard have been able to succeed due to their advancement. But for the most part she is Col. Carter's and General O'Neill's daughter."

"Dr. Lam how could we have missed the after effects of a full term pregnancy?" better yet how could we have not seen the change in Col. Carter wondered Teal'c who had been taking in all the information up to this point.

"Dr. Lam what caused them to be unconscious?" asked Cam.

"Well by my calculations of the naquadah spike when they first came in, it was like two magnets when they connect. They had not bonded and their blood for a better word boiled over within them. But they probably will be able to explain it better when they wake up. As for your question Teal'c I had done numerous health checks on Col. Carter for missions and nothing indicated that she had given birth. Then again this had happened while she was on leave and with the healing advancement that the Asgard have, that could have been why we didn't notice any physical changes, but I'm sure there must have been some emotional changes that may have been blamed on her grief after her father's death."

" Doc how much longer do you think it'll be till they wake up.? It's already been over an hour." Jack was fidgety. He needed to see Sam's eyes to reassure him she was okay. "I'm not sure sir. It was a strong connection and only time will tell."

"Well I think we have had enough for now. I think we should let them rest. Come on everybody out. Except for you Jack I'm sure you want to stay." Said General Landry.

"Thank you Hank."

"Jack we could stay with you if you'd like." Daniel and Teal'c felt like they needed to guard them all at this point. "Spacemonkey I need to be alone with them. This is all overwhelming, but I need to do this with them first. I'll call you as soon as they are ready for visitors. We'll be fine. I'll call you when they wake up." "Sure Jack." "Indeed O'Neill." And Jack was left alone watching over his girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Carters Star Child

Chapter 5

His Girls

Previously: Izabel and Sam are still unconscious due to their naquadah reaction during their bonding hug. Jack finds out by Dr. Lam that Izabel is Sam and his daughter. Jack is in the infirmary waiting for his girls to wake up.

**Chapter 5 His Girls**

Jack sat in silence listening to the beeping of the machines that were connected to Sam and Izabel. He looked at Sam and berated himself. How could he have missed it, her eyes had dark circles under them. She looked lost and alone. Dame how could he have left her alone after Jacob died. She left Pete, of which he was so happy about but still he didn't take that next step to build a relationship with her yet and that was two years now. Too much with the military red tape and rules, he was tired of the constant sacrifices they kept making while everyone else got what they wanted Sam and him were left empty handed. But now with this girl, they are not empty anymore. He had to keep his girls no matter what.

Jack dozed off thinking of a life with Sam and their daughter.

"Sir." No response. Izabel tried a little louder, "Mr. O'Neill, sir?" Oh come on old man are you mentally deaf. Izabel tried one more time, "General wake up!"

"What!? What!..." Jack looked over to Izabel and noticed her eyes were still closed and she looked still asleep. "Izzzy that you?"

"Izzy?" why is he calling her by that name, sounds nice coming from him thought Izabel.

"Hey how is it I can hear you but you're not awake, you didn't ascend like Daniel did you?"

A giggle sneaked out of Izabel. "Hey no giggling." Jack always enjoyed it when Sam giggled, though he wouldn't admit it to her but hearing his daughter giggle was music to his ears, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Who is Daniel?"

"I'll tell you later, so what's with this communication. You in my head?"

"I believe it has to do with the ancient gene we both have. My male donor had the ancient gene. Thor said you have it too. Do you know my male donor?"

This is the moment of truth thought Jack. " About that male donor, he didn't donate. Fraya really didn't like him. She had her favorite male ancient, and that would be me." Boy I really wish Sam was awake she explains things better.

"Oh! So you are…"

"I'm your Dad. The favorite of the Asgard female Freya."

A giggle escaped again from Izabel. "Hey I said no giggling." And his laughter could be noticed in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but your funny."

"Yeah well I'd rather be talking to you while you're awake, this mental talking is giving me a headache, I'm not use to using my brain so hard."

Now a full blown laugh could be heard.

"Hey no laughing at your father now."

"So it's really true then, you are my donor?"

"I am you father, not donor. Though I would have preferred to create you the fun way, but let's not dwell. Yes DNA proved Carter and I are your parents. You are our daughter."

"Wow. I never thought I would ever know my parents."

"We have lots to talk about. But right now we need you to wake up. Can you communicate with Sam like your communicating with me?"

"No not like I can with you but I can feel her emotions, how she's feeling. My blood reacts to hers."

"Is that why you both passed out?"

"I believe so. What I can understand is that when I was taken from her so abruptly after my birth, my blood didn't have enough time to adjust , like breast feeding is the first contact between a mother and her child, I wasn't given that opportunity. If I would have bonded my blood would have equalized, the humming would have been like a lulling between us as I grew. But since I didn't grow near her, or was near anything with actual naquadah, when I actually stood near the stargate and then being in the same room as her, it was her blood that consumed my humming. Finally being held by her our bond was the caused of us to pass out. The reason why we're asleep is because our bodies had to complete the mother child bond. She relived the whole birthing, and she's exhausted."

Jack took a sharp intake of breath and exhaled shakily. "Izzy, can you tell me how she is right now? How she feeling."

"Sir, she's so sad. It makes me want to cry."

"We gotta wake you both up now. What can I do to help. I know your smart, you take after your mom."

"Yes sir!"

"Izzy I'm your dad, not sir."

"Ok, dad." Wow that felt nice to say thought Izabel.

"You have to take me to her. I need to be lying next to her. All these machines need to be disconnected or else we'll cause an electric shock to each other which could cause our hearts to stop."

"Ok let me call Dr. Lam."

"Hey Doc! !" yelled Jack excitedly.

"Yes General what's wrong has there been any change?"

"Yeah Doc. Izzy says you gotta disconnect them."

"What? How she's still asleep?"

"She told me in here." Jack pointed to his head. Dr. Lam looked like she wanted to call the psych ward.

"Hey don't look at me like that I'm not crazy. Her ancient gene enables her to communicate with another ancient." "Come on Doc she said you gotta disconnect them and put them together side by side, the way you'd put a new born into her mother's arms, Izzy needs to be in Carters arms again."

"General I think you need to sit down. I'll call…"

"Oh for crying out loud. Daniel!Teal'c!"

"Sir you can't just disconnect them."

"Just watch me."

Daniel and Teal'c at that moment ran into the infirmary worried that the girls got worse.

"O'Neill what is the problem have Izabel Carter and Col. Carter gotten worse?"

"Jack what's wrong is Sam and Izabel ok?"

"Izzy can communicate through telepathy her ancient gene gives her certain abilities."

"Oh wow that's cool." Jack looked at Dr. Lam with that you see look.

"Well the Doc here thinks I'm crazy."

"Dr. Lam it is possible that this has happened. From experience I can assure you that it's true."

"Yeah, Danny here has died and come to life like a cat with 9 lives." Jack is very aggravated he wants his girls awake now.

"Well I guess I have to overlook how unorthodox this seems but I should get used to it." Dr. Lam starts to approach Izabels monitors first.

"So what else did she say Jack." Daniel was watching Dr. Lam as she disconnected Izabel. By this time Cam, Vala, and Gen. Landry showed up. Teal'c stood beside Sam's bed watching her features. He was taken aback by how fragile she looked at that moment. How did they not notice her changes. I must apologize to my dear friend for not being here for her as well.

"Izzy said that she needs to be placed by Carter, like when a newborn is placed in its mother's arms, she needs to be held by Carter. When she was taken from Carter it seemed a part of her ancient gene caused her naquadah marker to lie dormant. Since she didn't know what it was meant to have this marker in her blood, when she finally was near the stargate and then near Sam that humming thingy that Sam has woke up in Izzy and the vibration caused them to short circuit. The naquadah between them will jolt them back naturally, but if they are both connected to electrical machines it could cause them both to go into cardiac arrest."

"She explained it to you?" Daniel was taken aback.

"Yeah, she's really smart like Carter with an ancient bonus from me." Jack said this with such fatherly pride.

"Okay Izabel is disconnected, now for Col. Carter." Dr. Lam took a few more minutes with Sam before disconnecting checking her vitals. Dr. Lam looked very concerned while listening to Sam's heart.

Izabel felt the concern and spoke to Jack. "Dad something is wrong."

"What?" Jack turned to Izabel.

"Look at Dr. Lam's reaction. She is listening to her heart and she is worried."

"Okay Izzy calm down. Let me deal with it."

"Doc what's wrong? Why aren't you disconnecting Carter?"

"Sir I don't like the sound of her heart. Her blood pressure is also very low." At that moment the alarms on the machine started to sound. Carters heart rate was slowing down more.

"Dad! I can help her get me to her now!" At that moment Sam flat lined.

"Everybody move!" Jack jumped into action, he picked Izzy up, "Teal'c move Sam over so I can lay Izzy next to her." Teal'c never paused, gently he placed his arms under Sam's shoulder and knees and moved her gently over and stood beside her so she wouldn't fall.

"General let me do my job."

"No, Doc my daughter will save her mother. Just stand by."

"Izzy what about the machines?"

"It will help that she is on the monitors. Now get out of my head Dad unless you want a concussion."

Jack turned to look at Sam. God she doesn't look good hurry up Izzy. I can't lose her. "You think I want that when I just got her back. Please Dad calm down. Listen to me, put my right hand on her heart. Then take her left arm and place it over my hand. Make sure we don't disconnect." As Izabel was giving these instructions, Jack felt tears sting his eyes Carter needs to respond. Come back to me Sam. "Dad tell Dr. Lam to put the oxygen mask on her face."

"Doc, Izzy says put the oxygen mask on Carter."

"Now stand back Dad."

Suddenly Izzy started to glow and like a flash a power surge flowed through her radiating through her arm to her hand that was held by Sam's and instantly Izzy's eyes opened, and Sam took a huge breath and woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

Carters Star Child

Chapter 6

Healing Hearts

Previously : His Girls

Izabel finds out that Jack and Sam are her parents. She is able to communicate with Jack through her telepathy due to her ancient gene. While they bond, Izabel reveals how they can be awaken, but things go wrong, and Carter flat lines and only Izabel can save her. "Izzy, I can't lose her." Says Jack. "You think I want that when I just got her back. Please Dad calm down." Suddenly Izabel starts to glow and like a flash a power surge flowed through her radiating through her arm to her hand that was held by Sam's and instantly Izzy's eyes opened and Sam took a huge breath and woke up.

**Chapter 6 Healing Hearts**

Izabel looked over to Sam watching to see if she really was awake. Sam opened her eyes and reached for Izabel and held her close to her heart, Izabel never felt so safe, or loved as she did at this moment. The humming she felt was like a lullaby, the sweetest song she had ever heard. Then she heard her mother's voice "My sweet baby girl." "Oh mommy, I've missed you." And that was Jack's undoing. "Sam." Jack choked on her name. Izabel took that moment to reach out her hand to her father and brought him into their embrace.

There was not a dry eye in that room. Vala was sniffling on Daniel who was also crying openly in a corner. Cam was blinking tears away as quickly as they fell. Teal'c stood stoically watching this family he loved and swore his undying protection to them. Dr. Lam tried to stay guarded but couldn't and made herself busy checking Sam's vitals on the monitor to avoid being seen showing too much emotion.

General Landry ushered everyone out of the room quietly to give this new family their time, for he knew from experience the cost of the need for healing hearts, and these three needed to heal together. As he walked out of the infirmary he looked over to his own daughter she looked up from the monitors, and she too saw the hope in his eyes. A meek smile appeared on her face as she walked over to him to give this family their privacy. The General took this moment to bridge the huge gap between his daughter and himself "How about some hot chocolate Cara?" That was his nickname for her." Sure Dad, I'd love some."

Sam held Izabel and stroked her long hair as she felt her little girl fall asleep lulled by the humming in her heart. Jack shifted and sat behind Sam and had her lean into him while Sam made Izabel more comfortable in their embrace. Neither one wanted to let go of the other. They were each other's life line. A forbidden desire of the heart made true by fate. That was Sam and Jack's story, and their sacrifice. But here fate gave them this Star Child, and a new hope. Jack was holding on for dear life. He could never let them go now more than ever. He watched Sam cuddle Izabel closer as she kissed her head. Softly you could hear Sam sing, " How I love my pretty baby, yes indeedy I do, and when my baby goes patty cake my heart does a patty cake too. See here the sandman is coming and he'll be here mighty, mighty soon and if you don't cry he'll be stopping by with a great big lollipop moon." And she kept humming quietly. Jack just couldn't take it, his heart overflowed with such love for this woman who was always giving unselfishly, he wasn't worthy.

"Sam?" Jack choked out in a sob.

She turned her head to look into his eyes, and she was shocked at the raw emotion she saw. Her eyes watered and he couldn't hold it anymore and leaned over and covered her lips with his. In this kiss all his love, and fear and hope were engulfed and overflowed into Sam.

"I thought I lost you again. I don't think I can go through this anymore."

"Sir?" she whispered.

"Sam don't, don't call me that please. It tears me apart."

"What do you think it does to me?"

"I'm so sorry I left you behind." Jack tightened his hold on them.

"We couldn't do anything to change things."

"Well now we will and we can and screw the regs."

"Jack what are you saying?"

"We belong together. She's our daughter the DNA proves we are her parents."

"But I thought Thor said that Sheppard was the other donor?"

"Well I'll have you know that while the male Asgards have the Jones for you, the ladies prefer my genes. No pun intended."

"What? How? What happened?"

"Fraya did a switcheroo and used my good stuff to you know make our little one here."

"Ugh. Dad really? That's kinda gross."

"The chipmunk's awake."

"No she's not Jack."

"Sam Izzy here can communicate with me telepathically and she can read your emotions. It's one of her ancient abilities."

"Sorry mom, but dad's comment was a little gross. I couldn't help myself."

Sam giggled. "Hey no giggling." Jack said while kissing Sam behind her ear, causing Sam to moan a little.

"Awe Dad really, get a room." "Make me." They mentally bashed at each other.

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?", Sam asked while pushing Izabels hair behind her ear since her ponytail had fallen loose, and she looked so much like Sam at that moment and managed to even have Jack's smirk on her face too. Sam was breathless for a minute. How this girl had taken her heart and healed it in so many ways. The joy was unbelievable.

"Much better now that you're okay and I have you both." And there was the megawatt smile that was only a Carter trait, and Jack fell in love with his girls all over again.

**FYI: The song I have Sam sing is a song that was sung in a movie with Eddie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds, they are the parents to another Queen of Sci-Fi Princess Leah from Star Wars, and it was a song I'd sing to my boys when I put them to sleep.**

**I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Thank you to those who have reviewed it is very encouraging and humbling. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Revelations

Previously: Chapter 6 Healing Hearts

Sam opened her eyes and reached for Izabel and held her close to her heart, Izabel never felt so safe, or loved as she did at this moment. The humming she felt was like a lullaby, the sweetest song she had ever heard. Then she heard her mother's voice "My sweet baby girl." "Oh mommy, I've missed you." And that was Jack's undoing.

**Chapter 7 Revelations**

There was a knock at the door of the infirmary room where Jack, Sam and Izabel were still cuddled together on the infirmary bed. "Just a minute." Responded Jack a bit aggravated wanting more time alone with his girls.

"Dad it's the doctor."

"Can you see through doors too, that's so cool?"

"Dad!"

"Awe you can't? Bummer."

"Jack!"

"Sam?"

"Dad!"

"Chipmunk!"

"Oh brother." Sam just realized what she was in for with these two.

"Sorry Sam, Mom." both responded at the same time. "Wow!" Sam exclaimed taken by surprise.

The knocking at the door became more persistent now and you could hear Dr. Lam on the other side, "General I need to check on the Colonel sir."

"Yeahsureyoubetcha. Come in Doc."

Both Izabel and Jack stood to the side watching Dr. Lam take Sam's vitals again, and listened to her heart. She was content that everything seemed back to normal. "So Doc what's the verdict?"

"General the Colonels vitals are all back to normal. I just need to run a few more test on both of them to check the level of their naquadah and an age differential on Izabel."

"What for is something wrong?" asked Sam starting to get worried that something may be wrong with Izabel.

"What's up doc? Why you gotta test her age Thor said she was 17, even though she was born two years ago."

"Yes, I know he did state that, but her height and bone structure doesn't match her supposed age."

"So how long will it take?" Sam reached out to grab Izabels hand for support, more for her own peace of mind than anything else.

"It's very simple Colonel, I just need to take an x-ray of her wrist, and it will give me her approximate age."

"No needles right?" Jack always the stickler for an anti-needles movement.

"No General, no needles."

"You hear that chipmunk no needles, that's good."

Sam couldn't help but smile at his chosen nickname for their daughter and the look of utter embarrassment on her cute face.

"Mom, really does he have to call me that?" she whispered to Sam while Jack was getting more information from Dr. Lam about the procedure.

"I'm sorry kiddo, he's pretty stubborn when he sets his mind to something." And there was her famous look mirrored back to her when she was displeased with one of her CO's antics. There was so much for her to look forward to in getting to know their daughter. Their daughter as if fate knew hers and Jacks heart's desire.

An hour later…..

Dr. Lam found Sam in her lab and knocked on the door. "It's open come in." "Hello Colonel you got a minute to discuss Izabels test results?" "Yes, please sit down." "Well it's as I thought Colonel she's not 17, she is actually between 11 and 12 years old."

"How could the Asgards make that mistake?" asked Sam.

"Colonel I believe it has a lot to do with the concentration of the naquadah combined with the ancient gene there is no telling what effects those two elements cause in bone growth as well as the other marker she received from Teyla which is very small but still detectable in her blood."

"Yes that does make sense. But she's okay right there's nothing wrong, she'll grow normally right?" Sam looked tense. "I believe so. I didn't notice any other abnormalities. She's pretty normal considering how she came to be." "Well with me as her mother and the General as her father…I don't think normal is the right word, she is definitely unique. I'll let the General know when they come back from the commissary. Thank you again Dr. Lam for everything." "My pleasure happy I could help."

At that moment Jack burst in excited like a kid at Christmas with a new revelation about their daughter.

"Sam she doesn't like cake or jello blue or otherwise!" this was very perplexing to Jack.

"What does she like?"

"Go ahead tell her chipmunk."

"Dad!"

"Pudding, Sam! She likes pudding all flavors. She doesn't take after us on that, that's for sure."

"She may not but she does take after someone we know and love."

"Who?" both Jack and Izabel ask.

"My father."

**FYI: Regarding the bone age test done on Izabel to determine her real age. A bone age study helps doctors estimate the maturity of a child's skeletal system. It's usually done by taking a single X-ray of the left wrist, hand, and fingers. It is a safe and painless procedure that uses a small amount of radiation. The bones on the X-ray image are compared with X-rays images in a standard atlas of bone development, which is based on data from large numbers of other kids of the same gender and age. The bone age is measured in years**. So it is a real test.


	8. Chapter 8

Carters Star Child

Chapter 8

What's in a Name

Previously: Chapter 7 Revelations:

In Revelations Sam and Jack find out that Izabel was actually 11 years old from a test that Dr. Lam performed called a bone test. Jack is also shocked with the revelation that their daughter doesn't favor cake or blue jello but pudding, just like Jacob Carter.

**Chapter 8 What's in a Name**

Sam, Jack and Izabel were still in the lab getting to know each other.

"So Dad liked pudding, I would have thought more of a crème Brule or pie."

"No, Dad was pretty simple."

"What was his name?" asked Izabel.

"His name was Major General Jacob Carter. He was your grandfather. He died two years ago."

"Two years ago? That's when I was born right?"

"Yes, but unfortunately I don't remember the date, it was the one thing I hated the most, because I knew if I'd remember then I would know where you were and I would have come looking for you. Instead I had dream after dream of holding you for a minute and then you were gone."

"Mom, I was born on October 20th 2007."

"No way! Woohoo!" Jack hit the jackpot. His daughter shared his birthday.

Sam looked like she was going to pass out from the surprise. She had Jack's baby on his birthday.

"I wondered why you weren't at O'Malley's, and you didn't give me a birthday gift, when you always do, and here you were giving me the best gift of all. You made me a Dad again. A little late, but better late than never. Woohoo come here chipmunk."

"Dad really, do you have to call me that. It's so not cool."

"That's my "dad's rights"."

"What? Where you get that from?" Sam's' interest was piqued.

"From Dad, of course, your grandfather called your mom Sammie and Kiddo. Now no one was ever to call her by either of those names. When they did your mom had a look of the death glare. But when it was Dad she would shine like a bright little star because she knew she was Daddy's only girl. I want you to remember that only I will call you that, because your Daddy's little girl no matter how old you get."

Could he get any better? thought Sam. This man would be the life and death of her heart. Here they find out they have a child, and he is entranced by her already. He doesn't care anymore how she got here or what it took to have her. But he is so hooked by her little small fingers already. Sam brushed away her tears. "Come here." She walked into his arms, she couldn't hold back anymore. He held her and thanked fate for giving him the greatest gift of all to have his child share his birthday, and brought into this world by the only woman who would forever and always have his love. He swore he was good with gifts till he could have a house full of more Carter babies. Hmm that's a very good idea. I wonder…."Dad gross! Do'h." "keeping it PG, sorry chipmunk." He took that moment to sneak a kiss under Sams ear when suddenly….

"Oh god, get a room already you two." Daniel and his timing.

"Daniel!"

"Jack?"

"Oh boy here they go again." Sighed Sam.

"Mommy who is he?"

"He is Dr. Daniel Jackson one of our best friends and team mate."

"Oh, what is he a doctor of?"

"I am an Archaeologist, and linguist. You can call me Daniel, or Uncle Daniel, or Dan."

"Or Uncle Danny the spacemonkey!" quips Jack with a smirk. "Jack!"" Daniel?"

Izabel just watches them as they go at it again. "Wow, and you call yourselves best friends?"

With a grin Jack says. "The best!"

"Izabel, if you don't mind my asking, how did you get your name?" asked Daniel always needing information. More being nosey.

"Yeah chipmunk how'd you get your name, did you name her Sam?"

"Honestly, I don't remember."

"Sam, you always said you liked the name Elizabeth, and Izabel is the Latin version." Said Daniel.

"Father Loki always called me Carters Child. Mother Fraya called me C.C. for short. Then during my 10th cycle of downloads while under the ancient influence I was learning earth history, two women caught my attention. Not so much for their name but for what they did in history. Izabel was the Princess Imperial of Brazil, in the 1800's, she created a law, called the Golden Law which emancipated the slaves of Brazil. Then during my studies in literature, my ancient mentor taught me a poem that the poet named Jayne Cortez, an African American folk author wrote, he told me that I would grow to understand the true meaning behind it. It made me understand why I came to be, it was called "There It Is".

"Oh wow I know that poem." Mentioned Daniel.

"I know it by heart. My mentor taught it to me. Would you like to hear it?" she asked them.

"Yes, please." "Sure thing chipmunk." "Please sweetie, we'd love to hear it."

Izabel took on this faraway look as she softly started to recite the poem…

_**And if we don't fight, if we don't resist, if we don't organize and unify and get the power to control our own lives then we will wear the exaggerated look of captivity, the stylized look of suicide, the dehumanized look of repression, forever, and ever, and ever, and THERE IT IS.**_

Jack, Sam and Daniel were amazed at her transformation. She absolutely radiated with the glow of goodness, strength, and hope, and she belonged to her and Jack.

"Your absolutely amazing." Whispered Sam in awe and Jack took that moment and whispered into her ear, "Just like her mother." He held her close as they saw the glow fade out around their child, knowing that they just witnessed another of her ancient ability.

"That was Papa Jakes favorite poem too. He taught it to me."

" What? How?", cried Sam in disbelief.

"He's an Ancient."

FYI: The women I mentioned are women that did exist and you can listen to Jayne Cortez recite her poetry on youtube.


	9. Chapter 9

Carters Star Child

Chapter 9

"He's a What?...An Ancient.

"Wow there chipmunk back it up, whose an ancient?"

"Grandpa Jacob. Until you said his name I wasn't sure if he was the same person, but now I know he is."

"Sweetie, how did he become an ancient, he was a Tokr'a when he died?"

"Grandpa explained it to me like this mom. He said that because the symbiote he carried was not just any symbiote but one that carried many of the ancient history, that gave Selmak the privilege of ascending along with Grandpa, the ancients rewarded Grandpa for having you as his daughter and for saving the universe from the replicators. It was a self-less act of love for human and alien worlds alike and they were watching it all."

"When was the last time you saw my dad?"

"Two days ago before Loki was found by Thor. Papa Jake came to me with this locket."

"Did he give you my jacket too? Cuz I don't remember giving it up. Again without being part of the act." He glanced over at Sam and winked.

"Really Jack?"

"Sam I'm just saying inquiring minds want to know here. I never figured old Pops was a thief."

"Grandpa said you wouldn't miss it. That it fit you tight. He also mentioned something about too much cake and being a pencil pusher, paper hauler Pentagon desk jockey."

Sam let out a full snort and couldn't help but laugh at the look on Jacks face.

"Well that proves it Dad still likes me."

"Izabel, so Jacob is your ancient mentor? Kinda like Oma is mine, right?"

"Yes Uncle Danny, except in your case she is more of a guide while actually both grandpa and Selmak teach me things."

At that moment Sam and Jack were called up to the gate room by Gen. Landry.

"Daniel can you stay and keep Izabel company until we come back?"

"Sure Sam. Hey Izabel how are you on languages?" " Better than you Uncle Danny spacemonkey."

"Bella!"

"Spacemonkey?"

They both broke out in giggles.

Up in the gate room.

Thor stood there with what seemed to be all of Izabels belongings.

"Hey there Thor you moving in?"

"No O'Neill, these are Izabelas belongings, I am to believe you have decided to keep her? Or am I to take her back with me?"

"No! Don't you dare." Said Jack noticing Sam's yelp as well.

"No Thor please don't take her away. We want her to stay with us." Assured Sam.

"The President has given clearance for her to stay until we figure out the rest of the situation." Mentioned Gen. Landry.

"Very good. I also need to inform you because Izabela is a special Star Child, we have implanted a homing device to protect her. If anything befalls her and you are not able to protect her, we the Asgards will make sure of her safety always."

"Thank you, Thor that means a lot to us."

"You're welcome Samantha. Until then."

"Don't let the door hit yah where the good lord split yah."

"Jack!"

"What!"

"Sir if you'll excuse us, we'll start moving Izabels stuff into my quarters."

"Oh Sam actually arrangements were made for you all to have the VIP family suite. It has two rooms and private bath and living area until we get things settled. Lots of paper work and all, you know the drill."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Yeah thanks Hank, thanks a million." Jack conspiratorially said wiggling his eyebrows while Sam was getting Izabels things in order and directing the airmen who were sent to help. While she organized things she noticed that there was a cello, as well as a Rubbermaid container with something that said High School Monster Dolls, some rollerskates and rollerderby gear, a worn out staff weapon with lots of dents, and an army duffle bag that read Major General Jacob Carter. All Sam could think was Dad if you're here, thank you for giving me back my baby. And like a gentle breeze she felt along her cheek, the warmth of her fathers love.

Hope you enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Caters Star Child

Chapter 10

The Sandman is Coming…Oh it's just Jack

Previously in Chapter 8:

Sam discovers that her father is an ancient and has been training Izabel along with Selmak. Thor shows up with Izabels things and asks if she stays or goes in which Jack adamantly stresses she's staying. Gen. Landry informs them that they would be sharing a VIP Family room until paper work is completed and certain issues resolved, in which Jack is looking forward to romancing Sam into more…..

**Chapter 9 **

Sam and Jack both caring Izabel's things along with the help of the airman, to the VIP room find it a little sad that for being as old as she is, she really didn't have much. Yet they already could see so much wonder in this child.

"Sam I gotta admit that I can't believe how amazing Izzy is. We made her. We are so good together wouldn't you agree?"

"Jack no one knew what would happen if we did have a child together regardless of its method, Izabel is still a miracle."

"That she is. Sam we really need to talk. I'm serious about not letting either of you two go."

"Jack we still have rules and regulations that will still cause road blocks. I really don't know how they are going to let us be."

"Come hell or high water Sam we will be, I bet my life on it."

"I will still stick to reality and one day at a time."

"Oh Sam, you of little faith. I guess I'll just double up on faith for you and me both."

Sam just looked at him. He was so determined that it was really making her nervous. She understood the situation at hand but also knew that even though this was outside interference they still had rules they had to follow. Would they have to retire from their positions, that was not a pleasant ultimatum. They were both very important to the program. Honestly she was getting tiered and wanted to dedicate more time to her experiments and examining all the technical artifacts that were brought in. She also wanted to get to know her daughter better, and have her meet Cassie. Area 51 would be a great change, but now with Izabel, and her abilities of the ancients, she'll be needed here too. She would not let her daughter out of her sight ever again, at least for a while.

Then there was Jack. He was acting so weird. Like he really was exposing his inner most desires to her with no limits. All this time he didn't even give her much thought while he was in DC, at least that's how she'd been feeling and had grown use to it. She had resigned herself to being alone. It was just no longer worth the stress of trying to move on, when her heart had Jack tattooed upon it.

"Yoohoo earth to Sam? I don't know but if you keep floating away I'm going to start believing your trying to run away from me."

"No Jack, I'm tired of running and getting nowhere."

"Sam…" Jack got cut off by Vala.

"Hey you two how's our little cute mutt?"

"Who you calling a mutt, Vala? And watch what you say I am a General."

"Well Jack isn't that what one calls one that is a mixture of more than normal origins?"

"No Vala. It is what an animal is called when their breed is mixed with another." Explained Sam.

"Oh, well isn't Izabel a mixed breed. She has you, Tayla, Jack, naquadah and the ancient genes, just Jack's "jeans" alone are mutt worthy." Winked Vala to Sam.

"You are no prize yourself Maldoran and further more….." Sam put an end to the argument before it got out of hand.

"We were actually going to go get her we left her with Daniel in my lab."

"Oh, well than I'll tag along so that I can see my Daniel."

"Now you two are mutt worthy. The kid would be a genius Houdini."

"Jack quit."

"Oh it's Jack now, no more Carter, Colonel, sir, General, just Jack and Sam." Hmm.

"Vala!" Sam looked cross at her.

"I'm very happy your mutt appeared and maybe you two will stop the pussy footing around, and maybe give Izzy a baby brother or sister the old fashion way." Vala was reliable for dropping bombs and leaving you to do the cleanup. She walked off quickly to Sam's lab, leaving Sam blushing and a huge grin on Jacks face.

They found Izabel and Daniel at it. "Your pronunciation is so wrong. You are putting the accent where it is supposed to be soft. My ears hurt spacemonkey."

"Then teach me Belle."

"It'll have to wait till another day Dannyboy. It's time to call it a day." Said Jack eager to be alone with his girls.

"But Jack just a little longer please! I'm so close."

"No he's not dad, he's killing the Ancient language." Mentally Izzy shared with Jack.

Jack snorted and tried muffling his laugh.

"Stop it you two be nice." Said Sam knowing what they were up to.

"How?" they both said in unison.

"I'm the mom remember?"

"Sorry." They glumly said.

"Well we really need to rest we can get together tomorrow."

"Okay Sam you gotta be tiered. Goodnight."

"Night Dannyboy, Maldoran."

"Get some practice in there you two." Said Vala with a wink.

Only Jack caught her remark, Sam was too busy saying goodnight to Daniel assuring him that he'd get some time with Bella so he could learn more ancient later.

Finally they were alone in the family quarters. Sam's things had been moved into the room earlier by Siler personally. It seemed his and Sam's things were placed in the master bedroom. Like the way Siler thinks, thought Jack. But he knows Sam isn't going to let that happen. She's already moving things around. "Jack you don't mind if Izzy and I share the master bedroom do you, so you can have your own room?"

"Um no Sam I'll just sleep out here keep watch, you know the drill just in case you need me for something like water or killing a bug in the middle of the night."

"Pathetic Dad." Messaged Izabel to Jack. "Besides you've had mom for eight years and you didn't make a move on her. You snoozed dad."

"Hey not fair."

"All's fair in love and war."

"Not in our case cuz it was really unfair."

"You both are at it again, stop it and let's get ready for bed."

"How?" they both couldn't understand how she could tell when they were mentally talking.

Sam wasn't going to let them know that she'd get a headache when they mentally communicated. As the mom she had to have the upper hand.

Izabel showered and put on her pj's and went to the room, while Sam washed up as well hurrying so that Jack wouldn't have to wait too long.

Izabel gave Jack a hug and kiss before going to bed. Then he looked at Sam and walked over to her and held her close and whispered, sweet dreams Samantha near her ear and she shivered. She hurried into the room after Izabel, still feeling his lips near her neck, and the heat in unmentionable areas. It was going to be a long night.

Sam and Izzy are cuddled together whispering and giggling. When suddenly Izabel can't believe what she is hearing. "99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer if one of those beers happens to fall 98 bottles of beer on the wall…on and on."

"Is he trying to drive me nuts?" Thought Izabel. She tries to shut him out.

"Mom, why aren't you and dad together?"

"It's complicated sweetie. Being in the military we are ruled by regulations and it's very difficult."

"But don't you love each other?" What is he singing now? Henry the eight I am I am yes Henry the eight I am….

"Well that's a little difficult too."

"Oh." She just felt her mother's emotions change to insecurity.

"So you don't love each other?"

"We care very much for each other, but like I said rules haven't let us explore anything more than that."

"That's so sad mom." Now Jack was singing row, row, row your boat gently down the stream merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dream. "Could you stop it dad you're giving me a headache, you suck with lullaby's."

"I'll have you know that Sister Mary Katherine Bernadette Peters said I was a natural Frankie Sanatra."

"Well she must have been tone deaf cuz you are no Frankie Sanatra, I know how he sounds grandpa played his music a couple of times, especially mommy's favorite, "Fly Me To The Moon."

"I'm lonely out here chipmunk."

"Your such a baby Dad."

"Your both at it again, what does he want?' asked Sam.

"Dad's restless out there."

"Really? How bad is it?'

"He's been singing off key, and it's giving me a headache."

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry." She couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you think he wants to come in here with us?'

"Most definitely, can he mom cuz he just started another song and it's my favorite and he's butchering it?"

"What song is that?''

"Fly Me To The Moon."

"Oh, my I see what you mean, call him in."

"Dad you can stop singing now, mom said you can come stay with us."

"Sweet!"

Jack came in with a peace offering for his girls, hot chocolate with jumbo marshmallows.

"Sweet!" said the girls in unison.

They were a vision of what the essence of family should be. Jack on the right, Sam on the left, and Izzy in the middle basking in the glow of their lovely daughter. This was what he longed for. Jack took the cups back to the other room. Izabel moved over to Sam's left side so that Sam would be in the middle now. She cuddled close to her mother, till she could hear her heart beat. Jack came in quietly, and was moved by the vision before him. How could his heart be right in front of him open and vulnerable and this time he wasn't afraid to keep it open. Because he knew that these were his girls and he would never let them go. Sam was rubbing Izabels hair humming a lullaby. "Goodnight Daddy." "Night chipmunk and thank you for this." "Yeahsureyoubetcha."

Thank you again all who have been encouraging me on with this story. You are all great motivators.


	11. Chapter 11

Carters Star Child

Chapter 11

Braking the Rules

Previously in Chapter 10

Jack, Sam, and Izabel head to their family sleeping quarters. While Sam and Izabel are cuddling and having quality time Izabel discovers the problem her parents have of why they are not together, then Jack interrupts singing off key mentally and begs Izabel to get Sam to agree to let him sleep with them.

**Warning to readers, this chapter will have Sam dealing with abandonment issues also sexual content not intended for minors**.

Chapter11

Sam slowly woke up to find that she was alone in the bed with Jack. He had his arm under her t-shirt around her waist, and his leg was in between her legs, a very compromising position. Where is Izabel, she wondered and looked towards the clock to find a note that said she went to train with Uncle Teal'c. I should really get up. She was doing her best to get out of Jacks arms, when she felt his arm tighten around her. "Jack?"

"Stay."

"Jack I can't."

"Sam, stay with me."

"I can't do this Jack. I can't keep opening myself and being pushed away." And to emphasize she pushed his arms off of her. But Jack wasn't letting her go that easily. He grabbed her by the waist and straddled her in place.

"Jack please let me go."

"No Sam not until you tell me what's been going on with you."

"Why now Jack? You haven't cared for over two years wither I was fine or not. All I got was hey Carter how's it going? What happened to your promise of being here."

"Sam I said I'd be here always and I meant it."

"No you didn't you left and didn't look back."

"I figured you needed time to heal."

"Did you ever think that you were the one who could have helped me heal?"

"Sam." She started to fight now, she didn't think she'd be able to hold in her tears any longer.

"Let me go Jack." She choked trying to hold in her tears, but a sob escaped her. "please let me go."

"No. I won't let you go Sam. I did it once when potato head proposed to you. I was willing to let you go so you'd be happy when I should have fought for you. But I was an idiot. Not this time because if I do, I will lose the only thing that makes me want to get up in the mornings, the only one that is what causes me to take a deep breath and want to live to see you another day. I'm here Sam I'm not going anywhere." Sam was sobbing and trying to hide her tears from him. He let her hands go and she covered her face from him.

He took her into his arms as she cried. He found he was crying too, he didn't realized how much he had hurt her by not fighting for them.

"Sam I love you so much. Not because we have Izabel, she's a bonus, but because I have loved you ever since you challenged me to an arm wrestle."

He heard a snort come out of her." You can't imagine the thoughts that kept running through my mind with that challenge. God Sam, say something I'm dying here."

She took a shaky breath and ever so softly said, "I missed you so much. I drove myself into my work to try to stop the pain of missing you. I could only love you Jack."

He looked into those deep blue eyes and he felt like he was drowning. He wiped away her tears, and gently kissed her eyes. "I love you Sam." And he kissed her deeply baring his soul in that kiss. She received his love and gave herself openly to him. No longer would rules hinder them.

He continued to rain kisses along her neck to her sensitive spot behind her ear, and she groaned with pleasure savoring his touch. She braved the chance to finally be free to touch him, running her hands along his back feeling his muscles and reeling in the pleasure of being able to finally touch him. She pulled his shirt off, and ran her hands down his chest, so well-muscled for one who hasn't been on the field for a while. She looked into his eyes and in that look he felt he had fallen for an angel and heaven was in his arms. The passion between them escalated. Neither could wait any longer. It didn't take long to discard the rest of their clothes. They didn't think any more about the frat regs. The hell with them they both thought. It was all about being one, in mind, body and soul. Showing each other how strong their love was. They didn't take for granted this moment. Jack could feel that she was ready for him as he reached down and gently stroked her causing her to moan in pleasure. She too was getting her chance to pleasure him as she stroked him and tasted the skin along his neck, suckling gently while kissing him as she went along, "Sam, I won't last if you keep doing that." "I want you now Jack, I can't wait anymore." He would never deny her anything ever again. He positioned himself between her thighs and leaned over to kiss her, and she took him greedily and opened herself to let him in. He took her as she offered herself with all the love and passion that they held for each other over the years. Every thrust proclaimed she belonged to him, and she responded screaming in pleasure out his name, until they couldn't hold it in any longer and they both came together as her muscles held him and brought him to his peak, and he spilled his seed in her as her body took him in completely.

"Jack!" "Sam!" they both called for each other as they collapsed in sweet bliss.

"Well it's about time! Way to go Dad."

"Izabel!" both Sam and Jack yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

Carters Star Child

Chapter 12

Getting it all Together

**Previously in Chapter 11 **

Finally Sam and Jack take a chance and brake the fret regulations. They both felt they had sacrificed enough and they needed to give Izabel a home with both parents. Izabel truly her father's daughter couldn't help to give a shout out to her parents of encouragement.

Sam and Jack were glowing in the warmth of their recent love making. Both were too starved to take it too slow. Both were too eager to stop and think of the consequences. And that realization made them finally feel alive, as they sat dressed in their joggers together on the bed contemplating their next move.

"I need to call the President and get a dispensation for us. With Izabel now we may have a better chance and it can be done quickly."

"You think it will be granted that easily?"

"No harm in giving it a try."

"Jack do you need me to be there when you make the call?"

"I don't think so, but just in case let me know where you're at Sam."

"Sure." Sam was getting up from the bed, when Jack grabbed her by the waist, and nuzzled her neck, and kissed her soundly on the lips. "Wow!"

"So you won't forget me as you go about your day."

"Oh no you're too hard to forget."

"Talk about hard."

"Dad keep it PG!"

"I swear I bet she can see through doors too." Sam couldn't help but giggle at his dilemma." No giggling Colonel. Izabella Carter Cortez soon to be O'Neill, come in here."

"Are you and mom descent?"

"Samantha call your daughter."

"Oh she's my daughter when she's not minding you."

"Doh. I see I'm not going to get a brake here."

"Nope flyboy, the sky is not the limit for us brakes or otherwise it will only be the galaxy from now on."

"You got that right," as he nuzzled a little more, and just at that moment Izabel walks in.

"Hey I thought I said PG dad geez." Izabela took that moment to jump in between her parents, and got herself some tickling and cuddling of her own from her parents. "So do think you guys made me a baby brother or sister like auntie Vala said to do?"

Jack choked on air and Sam blushed, while Izabela looked like the perfect little angel with her huge baby blue innocent eyes looking at them with hope and anticipation.

"Izabella! Mind your ways young lady."

"Sorry mom, but I hope you did make a baby with dad."

"Well now chipmunk you're making your mom uncomfortable with that question, let's get ready and go do something fun." I hope we did too, Jack thought to himself.

"Just as long as it doesn't get you two into trouble, it wouldn't be right you being a General Jack."

"Awe, Sam that's the best kind of fun."

"Jack set a good example."

"That's also a good reason for being the man the use of power. Get your roller blades Bella."

"Really dad I get to go outside and roller blade?"

"I'm afraid not but we can inside, it be fun they're some bumps, and steps, and ramps we can really have a go at."

"Jack that doesn't sound like a good idea, Landry will have your hide. The base is not a playground and I don't want Izabel getting hurt." Said Sam looking a bit concerned but also wishing she could join in the fun.

"You sure you don't want to come play with us too?"

"What about the call to the president Jack?"

"You know what I'll call him from my cell now while Belle is getting her stuff on."

Sam looked at Jack twisting her fingers together, nervous of what might happen to them since they already broke the rules. Jack took her hand in his and kissed it reassuring her he wasn't going anywhere and no matter what happened, dispensation or not he wasn't going to stop loving her or stay away from her and Izabel. Retirement didn't sound too bad either.

"Well hello there Jack! When are you coming back to Washington, I need you to get these people back on track."

"Oh they're good people Mr. President I'm sure everything is running smoothly."

"Yeah you trained them well. So Jack you know my time is short and obviously you're calling for something important, so how can I help you."

"Thank you Sir for getting to the point so this is the issue; I'm sure Landry filled you in on our situation over here about our unexpected stork gift; Colonel Carter and I need a dispensation from the military frat regs. Thanks to the Asgard rouge Loki we have a daughter together. She is 11 years old and she has Carters beautiful eyes, my color hair just darker and longer, she has Carters smile too but you can see my smirk just as well. She is also an ancient, and has Carters naquadah marker along with Taylas ability to detect the Wraith. She has some characteristic of Tayla from Atlantis. She is a great kid, and she can communicate telepathically with ancients, but also she can sense emotional levels in her mother and others who have naquadah. She is an amazing girl. Mr. President we want to keep her and be a family."

"I see your smitten with her already, and if I get a dispensation granted for you both what do you plan to do Jack?"

"Why make them officially mine by marring Sam and changing their names legally to O'Neill of course, the sooner the better too."

"Hmm Jack this is going to be difficult. I have already mentioned to them what I had been told of your daughter and it wasn't taken lightly, but I will do my best to pull for you both."

"Let them know that our daughter is an ancient that with her abilities, we can gain more ancient knowledge, and equipment. Also she can help us on missions, for she is just like Sam very smart. But if we are not granted our request, Sam and I will retire."

Sam's eyes were huge, but when Jack winked at her to reassure her, she felt calmer. If it meant a choice between their daughter and a future as a family; she would choose Jack and Izabel like her dad said "don't let the rules stand in your way". It wouldn't be hard to walk away from it all to pursue true happiness, but as long as Jack was there beside her they could do anything together.

"Ok Jack I'll get back to you at the end of the day. I would like to meet your daughter when you get back to Washington and I'd like to see Sam."

"That's fine sir we can make it happen just get us that dispensation."

"Alright Jack let me see how the fish are biting over here."

"Yes Sir."

"0800 hours tonight."

"Yes sir, thank you." Jack hung up and looked at Sam.

"He wants to see you both. We'll get a call from him later at 0800 hours tonight."

At that moment Izabel rolled into the room in full roller derby gear ready for action. She had on black tights, hot pink shorts, her favorite derby team Manic Attack, well one of her many favorites, her knee pads, wrist pads, and helmet that had Star Child on it with silver stars and ancient letters, and last but not least she had what looked like black war paint like football players wear under her eyes. She was something else.

There was a muffled laugh from Sam and Jacks stunned look. Well no risk of her getting hurt, may be of her hurting someone else.

"I am so ready Daddy, bring it on."

"That you are chipmunk. I'm in for it now."

"Bring it on Daddy!" Sam kissed him on the cheek and couldn't help but laugh at what was in store for him.

Next: Bloody Derby


End file.
